Sheikah
The Sheikah is an ancient clan of ninja-like warriors sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family, even after death; as such they came to be known as "the Shadows of the Hylians". They were skilled in magical and combative art. They were assumed that many have died during Hyrulean Civil War (as stated by a Gossip Stone). The race grew more and more rare after the Imprisoning War, and were presumed extinct after the Great Flood. Characteristics The physical appearance of the Sheikah is similar to the Hylians, the only known difference between Hylian and Sheikah biology are their blood red eye color. It can be presumed that the Sheikah are related to the Hylian race, due to their distinctive pointed ears and their ability to use magic, a notable despict of this is Sheik, which is the alter ego of Princess Zelda, a native Hylian. It is unknown whether she simply disguised herself or used magic to transform her shape, but Zelda, as Sheik, has the red eye color inherent of the Sheikah race. Young Sheikah males pierce their ears as a traditional rite of passage. Not much is known about their lifespan or other details about their lives. There is no statement of a male Sheikah except Sheik whose sex is debated by many fans. The Sheikah maintain and pass on history and legends to their descendants. For untold ages, the Sheikah have spoken of the prophecy of the Hero of Time and how he would save Hyrule in a time of need. The Sheikah Emblem The emblem of the Sheikah resembles a human eye, with three triangles above it (as if to imitate eyelashes and/or symbolize the pieces of the Triforce) and something resembling a large teard drop running out from the eye. According to the official Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga (which is a non-canon source) the symbol was used before with a single eye until the betrayal of the Royal Family. Appearances The Legend of Zelda & The Adventure of Link There is a character named Impa but she has nothing to despict her as Sheikah. The Sheikah are introduced for first time in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The wizard Agahnim has an eye symbol (is believed to be a Sheikah emblem) on his robe and throughout his lairs. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Sheikah are first introduced in Ocarina of Time. The race is presented as a outcasts (specially to the Hylians) in the land of Hyrule, and the other races feared them, perhaps for this very reason. The few people who know of the race reveal little information about them. The Sheikah eventually came to swear loyalty to the Royal Family of Hyrule and became their protectors. For generations, the Sheikah protected the Royal Family until most of them were killed off during the Hyrulean Civil War. In memory of their heroic deeds, a gravestone dedicated to the Sheikah was raised in Kakariko Graveyard. Some time into the game, Link travels to Hyrule Castle and meets Princess Zelda. After being asked to gather the Spiritual Stones in order to save Hyrule from an impending evil talks to Zelda nursemaid, Impa, the first intoduced Sheikah in the game and one of the last remaining of hin kind, who teaches him "Zelda's Lullaby", a tune known only to close allies of the Hyrulean Royal Family. She also recognizes the potential in Link to be the Hero of Time spoken of by her people. Impa was born in Kakariko Village, which was a Sheikah village long before the events of Ocarina of Time. According to the local townsfolk, Impa opened the town to anyone who wanted to enter it and helped the small town to grow. Her house stands there and is free for anyone to enter. After Link is sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years after opening the door to the Sacred Realm, the next Sheikah is introduced: Sheik, who is Princess Zelda alter-ego, he/she helps Link in his quest for the Six Medallions to to create a pathway Ganon's Castle. Sheik teach Link teleporting songs to the Temples and tell him where to go next. It is unknown whether she simply disguised herself or used magic to transform her shape, but Zelda, as Sheik, has the red eye color inherent of the Sheikah race. Probably after Zelda has taken away of the castle by Impa, she learned from her maid of the Sheikahs knowledge and techniques. Link eventually defeats Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple (which is believed to be the temple of the Sheikah) and awakens Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. Impa and Princess Zelda aids Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon to the Sacred Realm. Weaponary, Items and Artifacts & Lens of Truth , both Sheikah items with the eye symbol]] Sheik is the only Sheikah in the game that use notably paraphernalia, in the game he plays an harp to teach warping songs to Link (the harp can be heard when the hero plays any of those songwith the Ocarina of Time). Another items that Sheik use are the Deku Nuts frequented for vanishing. In Super Smash Bros. series, that are non-canon, Sheik have in his special attacks a chain and a like kunais projectiles, also in his Final Smash attack he can shoot the Light Arrows. The strange stones known as Gossip Stones, have engraved the Sheikah emblem. When spoken to while wearing the Mask of Truth (see below) these mysterious stones can give Link advice and background information on many things, probably they where made by the Sheikah to communicate bewtween the Royal Family allies (as explain the King of Red Lions in later games). The Mask of Truth a mysterious mask that have a Sheikah symbol too, this mask have been passed down by this race. Is used to talk with the Gossip Stones and it can see in people mind. Link must also, at one point, retrieve an object known as the Lens of Truth, which allows him to see walls and other thingsnot visible to the normal eyesight . The Lens of Truth is similar in appearance to the Sheikah symbol. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are no Sheikah in Termina but there are Gossip Stones with the Sheikah emblem and Kafei have distinctive red eyes. The Happy Mask Salesman seems to have red eyes (when angered), but they appear to just be bloodshot. The Mask of Truth and the Lens of Truth are also items in this game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In the Oracle Games appear a character called Impa who helps you in both games and is the nursemaid of Princess Zelda. There is no statement that is a Sheikah but in the artworks of the game she have red eyes and pointed ears. (the door to Ganondorf )]] The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker The Sheikah are presumed exticnt in Wind Waker but the Sheikah emblem makes a cameo in the Forsaken Fortress where is seen inside the room at the top. Baito, the mailman has the Sheikah emblem tattooed on his back. Impa make an apparence in the basement in the Hyrule Castle despicted in one of the stained glass windows with a Sheikah emblem above her. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, Impaz, the last living member of the Hidden Village, has red eyes and tells Link she is named after the village's founder (Impa maybe). She also claim's her bloodline to be protectors of the Royal family. It is likely that Impaz is the last living Sheikah, or perhaps is Impa herself. Is important to note that the Hidden Village have a sign in Hylian language thats says Old Kakarico. Another references are: *The robes where Princess Zelda hides his face the first time you see her have the Sheikah emblem. *"Shoulder pads" of Zelda have a Sheikah emblem, the eye is a blue gem. *The Howling Stones have a Sheikah emblem. Probably they were Gossip Stones. *The Wooden Statue that you have to give to Ilia have a Sheikah symbol. *Madame Fanadi, the fortuneteller wears the Sheikah emblem on her forehead, have red eyes and pointed ears, is probable a Sheikah. *Sheikah symbol is on the back of Midna's helmet. *There is a Sheikah symbol above Zant's throne. Sheik does not appear in TP but according to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl official site, Sheik was originally supposed to appear in Twilight Princess, but this idea was later scrapped. Her TP model was used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Theories surrounding the Sheikah Twili Some fans theorise that the Twili race of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess are connected to the Sheikah, as both are dark magic practitioners, possessing red eyes and a very similar tribal symbol. Some even go as far to say that the Sheikah are the Dark Interlopers from whom the Twili are descended, as, being so close to the Royal Family, they would know much of the Triforce. Bongo Bongo, The Sheikah Bongo Bongo, the boss in the Shadow Temple is theorised to be (or have been) a Sheikah. This is beacuse a Kakariko elder near the Spider House states: :A long time ago... There was a man in this very village who had an eye they said could see the truth! Now usually, you have to train your mind's eye most strenuously to actually see the truth... But this fella, no, they say he had a different way of doing things... His house stood where the well is now... This shapeshifter monster could probably be this person cause the fact that he have one eye and was living in the well. His house could have been sent to the bottom of the well, with artifacts (Lens of Truth, that can been found there, and the Mask of Truth). Probably was a Dark Interloper in the Hyrulean civil War and he was executed and sent (with his house) to the bottom of Kakarico water support. Another theory propose that he is a Twili, but he wasn't imprisioned in the Twilight Realm, instead it was put away in the Bottom of the Well. Is also possible that before they know about the Twilight Mirror they sealed Interlopers in distinct places. Quotes about the Sheikah * * * * * * Regarding Impa * * * * * * * Regarding Sheik * * Category:Races es:Sheikah